Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Jenny/Gibbs. Just one of the possible ways they ended up back in each other's arms. Loosely based on Under Covers. Please review! Xx


** Slow Dancing in a Burning Room.**

**Summary: JennyGibbs. Just one of the ways they end up back in each other's arms.**

**This is possibly the start of a Jibbs series I'm thinking of writing! Let me know if you'd like to read more like this! **

_My dear we're slow dancing in a burning room..._

"You didn't have to be here, Jethro." She whispers into his ear. "You didn't have to come."

She can feel his body close to her's, their heart beats only centimeters apart, separated only by the deep green silk of her dress and his shirt and jacket. His arms are wrapped tightly around her frame and she is sure from across the room they give an impression of almost being comfortable like this. Almost. The truth was, that not so long ago, they would have looked completely natural dancing together in a room filled with people and they would have been enjoying it, not wanting to be anywhere else or in anyone else's arms. It hurts to look back at how much has changed. Jenny had forced herself to try and leave her feelings for Jethro in the past when she started this job but that was easier said than done. Just when she thought she was over him, she came face to face with him again and all those feelings returned with such a rush.

"I couldn't just leave you hear to fend for yourself, could I now Jen?" He says, his voice so close to her ear and she can feel his warm breath on her neck. She tries to hide the shiver of pleasure that works through her body but he could always read her far too well. It was almost the truth, but he also could not stand the idea of Ducky being her chaperone. Although Ducky was one of his most prized and trusted friends, he wasn't sure he could cope with thinking about Jenny in his arms all evening. Of course he didn't want her dancing with any of the other men in the room either, he could feel their eyes on the two of them now and he didn't like it. He had never been able to resist the redhead's charms but he had always valued her as a person, he hated the way the other directors looked at her, it was as if she had no rank at all in their eyes.

"I think I can handle myself." She replies, but there is a faint hint of amusement in her voice and he can tell she is toying with him from the twitch in her lip. God, he has never been able to resist that smile.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks, when the orchestra stop playing for a moment.

Jenny laughs, her cheeks feeling flushed from the warmth of the room and the dancing, and of course, being that close to Gibbs again.

"I should have known that two dances would have been more than you could handle!"

Gibbs pretends to be offended. "You should count yourself lucky Jen, I haven't danced with anyone since..." He pauses, memories firing in his brain as images of all of their past encounters resurface.

A slow smile plays around Jenny's lips as they stand by the drinks table. She knows what he is thinking of, and leaves him alone with his memories for now as she loses herself in her's. She sips slowly at her red wine and looks at him, looking as handsome as ever in his marine uniform. Life may have been hard on Leroy Jethro Gibbs but it had been kind on his looks. Looking at him now, Jenny remembered exactly why the younger, more carefree version of herself had fallen so hard for him.

"I'm going to go and powder my nose." She tells him, setting her empty glass down on the drinks table and heading for the restroom, her dress a swirl of silk around her. Gibbs watched her go before losing himself in thought again.

She returned minutes later, a flustered look on her face and Gibbs watches her with a look of concern.

"Can we get out of here?" Jenny asks.

Gibbs tries, and fails, to hide his relief but he wonders what the motivation for Jenny's change of heart is.

"Okay, but why?" He asks, never one to mince his words.

"Long story." Jenny says, shooting him what she hopes is an apologetic look which will bring the conversation to a swift close.

Gibbs shrugs, knowing Jenny will tell him if it is anything he needs to know. Instead he leads the way out to where Jenny's car is waiting, the driver revving the engine softly as they approach. Gibbs helps her into the back of the car and for a while they are transported to anywhere other than here, when things were simple between them. Things had never been easy between Jenny and Gibbs but they had had much better times than they were experiencing now. The driver pulls the car away from the building and, in silence, Jenny and Gibbs contemplate the night sky, looking but not really seeing it. They both have other far more pressing matters on their minds.

The driver drops Gibbs off at him house but Jenny slips out of the car too, promising the driver she'll only be five minutes. Gibbs raises an eyebrow at this but says nothing, he's hardly going to send her away now is he? Not when that beautiful dress has been teasing him all night, driving him insane with thoughts about whether her porcelain body is still as perfect as he remembers. To will the thoughts away Gibbs lightly shakes his head and his finds his front door key and lets them both inside.

"Are you staying?" He asks.

Jenny looks almost shocked. "Excuse me?"

Gibbs shuts the front door and smirks, making sure the expression is gone by the time he faces her again.

"Because if you are I'll have to go and get the bourbon from the basement." He tells her and Jenny relaxes although she can't help feeling a little bit disappointed.

Part of her really wants to follow him down into the basement that hold so many memories for the two of them, most of them pleasant, a few of them not quite so. Instead, Jenny remains at the top of the stairs, her dress making a swishing sound every time she moves in the quiet house. It reminds her of how quiet her own house is. With her undercover missions and her promotion to Director, Jenny has no time for men in her life and even now she knows she should slip outside and disappear but she feels rooted to the floorboards.

"Are you coming down or not, Jen?" She hears him call up from the basement a few moments later. Taking a deep breath and gathering the skirt of her dress up so she does fall flat on her face, Jenny heads down the stairs to the basement, the familiar smell of wood and paintstripper filling her nostrils. It's a more powerful aphrodisiac than anything she has ever felt. He is pouring bourbon into two chipped white mugs and hands one to her as she moves towards him.

"Thanks." She smiles, sipping the liquid which she once hated. Just like the man drinking opposite her, it is an acquired taste than she can no longer get enough of.

"You're welcome, Jen." He says, raising his mug to her's as the faint sound of china on china fills the basement.

Jenny takes a breath before she continues. "Thank you for accompanying my tonight, Jethro, I know it wasn't your sort of thing but I'm grateful."

"No problem." He replies. "Actually, I quite enjoyed myself." Jenny laughs and, in spite of himself, Gibbs joins in. "I'm enjoying this more though." He adds and Jenny can only agree, until he takes the mug from her hands and places it, alongside his, on his work bench. Jenny's breath hitches in her throat as she knows what will happen next, she also knows that she will do nothing to stop it, she has wanted this for far too long.

A faint gasp fills the silent air as Jenny's dress pools at her feet, and outside the driver waits, knowing he will probably be here all night.

**Please review! Xx**


End file.
